


The Un-needed Mafia AU

by holywakamoly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mafia AU, Punishment, idk really, winging this pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, 23, student and employee of Tony Stark<br/>Tony Stark, 40, Mafia Boss. </p><p>Tony catches who's been taking a cut of his drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Un-needed Mafia AU

When Steve saw Anthony Stark he knew that his game was up. Coming face to face with the man who could make his body disappear did not seem like a good move, but Steve knew he got cocky. Steve was not what people would call a coward, so he stood straight on his damn feet and watched Stark stalk towards him, like a predator walking towards a prey which knew that they had been caught and had nowhere else to run. 

Steve Rogers, 23 was trying to make some money off the drugs/equipment he regularly sold to his classmates, so he started putting less drugs into each baggies, charging them the same price and he knew that this little operation of his would eventually get back to Anthony Stark but Steve figured a few less dollars to Stark would not have got him caught plus it had not been like his drugs or equipment such as ammo and guns had been compromised, had it? He knew not to mess with the stuff he sold after listening what had went down with Stane. The man's dead body picture had haunted Steve for a week., making him unable to sleep in peace. It had served as a warning to all of them, if they messed with the drugs or meddled with the equipment, the only place their balls and dick were going were either their stomach or their ass. 

"Steve Grant Rogers, what a absolute pleasure to meet you." 

Tony had held out a hand, which he gripped firmly and shook, Steve might have made his biggest mistake but he was not going to let someone shorter than him intimidate him even as Stark looked like he could take Steve down if he chose to. Stark's arm were riddled with tattoo's which made him look more scary as compared to Steve. Steve knew he didn't really make a cutting figure seeing as he was in a pair of cut off jeans which ended three inches above his knee's and his sleeveless shirt which even exposed his ribs. Steve promised to himself that even when he was at home the only things he was going to wear were his jeans and a shirt or a tee-shirt which at least covered some of his arm, instead of what he was wearing right now. 

Suddenly Tony gripped his upper arms and forcefully dragged him towards the private booths and he started praying to every god, apologizing for never praying. Steve was thrown into the booth with a strength he would have never expected from the Stark. Steve had ended up sitting sideways with one leg on the booth's seat and the other hanging down. Tony came towards him, kneeling on the seats and questioned, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your head right now?' and slammed both hands into the seats right beside Steve's head. 

Steve flinched and tried to back further to no avail. Steve did what he did best and tried to use his body to his advantage by trying to appear bigger but Stark just slapped him lightly on the face twice. 

"Kid, you aren't going to try to make me afraid of you, would you?" 

Steve shook his head no, and sagged into the booth's seat. "Needed to make some money, hence the whole thing" Steve replied quietly. 

"Huh," With that Stark backed off and sat on the booth, which prompted Steve to sit facing the other seats which were empty. 

"We still need the remaining money and a form of punishment. Tell me boy-o, are you a virgin?" Steve didn't reply and within a second it had Tony dragging Steve out of the club that they had been in and slammed Steve right into the wall outside. People scattered once they saw the both of them. Steve quickly shook his head. 

"Good, where is the money?" Tony slammed Steve into the wall again, which made his head throb and his back ache, since they were rubbing against the rough wall. "Spent it" Steve replied. 

"Get in the fucking car" Tony seemed pissed off as hell and Steve got dragged further down the road and then was pushed into a black car. When Steve got in, he got a hard smack on his ass, which had Steve yelping and yelping again when it was followed with another hard smack. Steve quickly sat down, when he heard the lock go off and buckled up. Tony came in from the other side and slammed the door. 

"Baby, you've got a nice bubble butt. Oh, how I hope you would have done this sooner, seeing as I have had my eyes on you for a while. Stevey-boy, you do know that you look like an adonis riddled with random tattoo's, which I can see from the shirt you're wearing and the shorts, oh my baby, your ass looks so very delectable" With that statement, Tony drove off and they arrived at their destination with no words coming from either man. Steve was in shock and confused. 

What had Tony meant by, kept his eye on him for a while? If it was a while, Tony would have known that Steve was a virgin who did not interact with people and his ass was really smarting from the two slaps that he had gotten. He could feel that it would be red if he had checked his cheeks, which he was not going to do. Steve tried the door but it could not be budged 

Wonderful, Steve thought to himself. He wondered if going on his knees would help his case. The door was unlocked and he was dragged by his hair into the open and saw himself in the garage. Steve was forced to his knees and Stark stood there in front of him, doing nothing to Steve which made him feel safe and the same time making him feel the urge to pee. Steve tried glancing up and sighed at the face of anger and quickly glanced down and made sure to remind himself not to peek. 

"In total you owe me 4,000 and that's without interest and not counting the amount of time wasted in trying to find where our dealers fucked up" Steve groaned. He did not remember doing it that long for him to earn that much money. Tony bent down and gripped his jaw and held on tight. 

"Seeing as you've got no money, let's talk about how this is going to be repaid to me" 

Steve knelt straight, "Sir, I will do any work" 

"Well, that's good for me but first, let's get the punishment done, to make sure a mistake again shall never be made by you, ever again" Steve paled and tried to jerk back on both knee's but Tony had continually followed him, leaving no space between the two men.


End file.
